


Ohana Means Family

by deanshot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years since Jared joined the Timber Falls pack quickly settling in to mated life with Jensen but as the two of them enjoy each others company, a noise alerts both of them to an intruder on their lands. Finding a young girl has them completely shocked but the events surrounding the girl coming to their lands in the first place has everyone's blood boiling. Kayla knew she needed to get away from her old pack but never expected to be welcomed in by Jeffrey Dean Morgan's one so quickly but she knew she needed to try. A story of finding a family, friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful artist and beta bluefire986 from Livejournal for helping get this finished in time. 
> 
> Her art will be posted throughout the story.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been almost five years to the day since they forged their soul mate bond, which is stronger today than it was back when it first formed. Jensen still can’t believe it sometimes, he never thought that chasing a young pup through the woods would lead him to finding his mate. Jensen loves his mate with every fibre of his being, his wolf has never been happier, now that Jared is in his life. Jared’s love for life is matched equally with his own and it’s what helped them become better mates and even closer friends. It also helped that Jared had easily become friends with Jensen’s and that Jeff and Sam adore him like an adoptive son, which only makes Jensen roll his eyes though he could see why.

Landing on his four paws, Jensen races through the dense forest after his mate who is up ahead running around trees and jumping over logs to put as many obstacles as possible between them. Jensen knows he will catch him, this is their time to just be together and not have their pack mates around them. Every night they go for a run around the pack’s immense lands, which covers around one hundred acres. Jumping over one more fallen log, he pounces on his mate’s back and tackles him to the ground. Grabbing his neck between his teeth, he gently squeezes and waits for Jared to acknowledge his dominance.

Letting go once he feels the surrender of his mate below him. Jensen pulls back, changing into his human form before kneeling down waiting for his mate to follow. He watches as his mate changes forms and is immediately captivated once again by the sheer beauty of his features. His body never fails to react to the sight before him of tan flesh, sandy colour nipples and a tapered waist, which his eyes rake over as he follows the inguinal crease, before settling on the hard cock nestled between powerful thighs.

When he hears Jared chuckle, he looks up to see Jared smiling at him. Jared’s hazel green eyes showing how much Jared wants him in that moment, but Jensen has other plans tonight, he just hopes Jared will agree to what he has in mind. Since becoming soul mates, Jensen has always topped, but he was thinking of something else entirely tonight. He actually longs to feel Jared’s magnificent cock sliding in and out of him slowly, to feel that hard flesh glide along inside of him with sheer precision.

Jensen doesn’t realise how long he has been staring at his mate, until he hears Jared chuckle softly causing his face and neck to flush like a tomato. Gazing back up into those hazel and green eyes full of love, Jensen knows he can ask, but is apprehensive about what Jared’s reply will be. Leaning back on his legs, he licks his lips and prepares to ask the question that has been burning inside for years. Just before he opens his mouth, Jared looks softly up at him and speaks first.

“What is it Jen?”

“I have something to ask, but I don’t know if you’ll be willing to do it.”

“Well you won’t know until you ask me Jensen, so go ahead,” smiles Jared letting his mate know that it is alright.

Jensen draws in a deep breath before opening his mouth, hoping that he can get it all out and not sound like some twit or love sick teenager.

“Well Jared, you know I love being inside you and how much it shows that you love me as your alpha, but I was wondering if you’d take me. If you’re willing to let me bottom, you can say n...”

Jensen is cut off before getting to finish his last word by a pair of sensual soft lips connecting with his. Before Jensen even realizes what is happening, his mate moves them so Jensen is on his back. He lifts his head up, his eyes meeting those of his mate causing him to gasp. Those heated eyes looking down in his with such love and tenderness that Jensen blushes once more.

He watches attentively as Jared leans down towards him, his eyes only closing when he feels those lips once again touch his own. Parting them willingly when he feels the soft brush of a tongue along his bottom lip, moaning instantly at the feel of his mate’s tongue tangling with his own. His body surges up off the ground longing to feel his mate’s body against his own, to feel all that strength and warmth surrounding him. He is rewarded, when he feels those big hands glide gently down his chest, tweaking his nipples making Jensen buck up and moan wantonly, which he will deny if Jared ever calls him on it.

Jared looks down at his mate with a burning lust, his cock is rock hard and leaking steadily. It has been from the moment Jensen pinned him to the ground, but now it is hard as a diamond with the images that flow through his mind when Jensen told him what he wanted.

Leaning down once more, Jared kisses and bites along Jensen’s chest, paying extra attention to those small cinnamon colour buds licking and biting at each one until they raise into stiff peaks. Giving each one another quick bite, Jared leaves them to continue his journey southwards, mapping out the deep contours of Jensen’s finely sculpted six pack. Loving the feel of Jensen’s chest quivering, knowing it is a sign of how turned on his mate is. Jared chuckles slightly at how much more turned on his mate is going to get.

Jared bypasses the straining hard cock bobbing in front of him and continues his journey southward, lifting Jensen’s legs gently before placing them on his shoulders. He nips at the strong thighs that are on either side of his face, then leans down and kisses the ample ass that is right in front of him. Kissing one cheek, then the other before continuing his journey inward to the pink rosebud at the centre. Swiping his tongue broadly along the rim, he counters the bucking body of his mate and does it again, revelling in the sounds pouring out of Jensen’s lips. Deep guttural moans echo around him as he continues his ministrations.

In between licking his mate he sucks on one of his fingers, soaking it with spit. He starts moving it around the rim letting Jensen get used to the feeling. Since it is Jensen’s first time, it would be ideal for Jared to use lube, but being out in the middle of the woods makes that impossible. Feeling his mate nudge him with his knee, Jared looks down at him and can see him smirking, which confuses him slightly.

“What are you smirking about Jensen?” asks Jared while looking down at his mate.

“Have you forgotten how many times we’ve been out here, and the items we have hidden that nobody has found?”

“Well, huh, I kinda wasn’t thinking... We’re in our favourite spot and if I remember correctly there should be a tube of lube in a plastic bag under the root of the tree in front of us.”

Placing Jensen’s legs back on the ground carefully, Jared gets up and goes to the tree. He pokes around the biggest root until he unearths the bag and watches the tube tumble out and fall into his hands. Grinning to himself, he heads back to his mate and kneels down once again between those finely sculptured thighs.

Opening the tube with one hand, Jared squeezes some gel onto his fingers and spreads it evenly, ensuring each one is coated equally. He does not want to hurt his beloved mate in any way. Reaching down he spreads the remaining gel around the furled opening, watching his mate’s face attentively as he arches his body up in a perfect bow.

Seeing his mate writhing in pleasure is a major turn on for Jared. He knows he has to take his time, it is Jensen’s first time bottoming and that this is something he will treasure for all time. Jared moans as he slowly starts pushing his finger inside, tight heat encases the digit, causing an internal heat wave to travel down along his veins like molten lava. Listening to the whimpers and moans falling from those supple bee stung lips of his mate has Jared stretching up along that gorgeous body to plunder them with his own.

Pulling away when oxygen becomes a factor, Jared once again continues his ministrations on Jensen. Working a finger in and out slowly before returning with two, scissoring them to stretch the tight warm channel, but making sure to watch Jensen for any sign of discomfort. Instead he is rewarded with Jensen pressing down on his fingers more intently, seeking more. Pulling out his two fingers, he re-coats them with lube before pressing them at the furled entrance once more, pushing in slowly, loving the heat which surrounds his fingers.

Pressing them in and out and scissoring them back and forth, Jared couldn’t help himself when he bends down and tongues the area and is delighted in the reaction he gets from the man beneath him. Watching that slick sheen body undulate and writhe underneath him causes him to shiver in anticipation of finally being inside.

“Jay, need you in me now, can’t wait any longer,” moans Jensen as he looks up at Jared with pleading eyes.

“Okay, I got you,” replies Jared pulling out his fingers, before grabbing the tube with his non slicked hand. He squeezes more gel out to coat his cock liberally, causing him to moan softly at the feel of his hand before pulling away so he wouldn’t come right then and there.

Placing one of Jensen’s legs around his waist and the other on his shoulder he moves forward guiding his cock with his hand to the opening before slowly sliding in, taking his time with each push in and pull out, he gives Jensen time to adjust to the width of his cock. When his cock is finally fully sheathed inside the tight heat, he waits for Jensen to let him know that it’s okay to move. All the while he takes deep breaths so he doesn’t come too quickly because the feeling of being inside Jensen is exhilarating and so intense that Jared can barely think.

As he watches Jensen’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain, he’s totally broadsided when he feels the walls surrounding his cock flutter, sending signals of intense pleasure along his body. It causes him to moan and move his hips involuntarily which in turn causes Jensen to moan and arch his body towards Jared like a ripple effect.

“Please Jay, move, need you now,” whimpers Jensen as his body is rocked by so many different, but arousing sensations.

Jared doesn’t respond with words but with movements, withdrawing from the warm depths before plunging back in with a swift pelvic thrust, eliciting a deep guttural moan from both of them. Jared repeats the movement more steadily and knows when he’s hit the place inside Jensen that would make him see stars. Hearing and seeing Jensen moan even louder as he feels his mate’s body lifting up off the forest floor as he shakes with pleasure, which will be a sight forever ingrained in Jared’s memory. Jared’s hands kept gliding along glistening skin, as their mouths remain connected while their kisses grow more intense with passion.

As their bodies move sensuously against one another, their passion and cries of pleasure echo through the dense forest. Their cries cause nearby animals to scurry away from the loud sounds of their lovemaking, though the pair of lovers remain oblivious to what is going around them, too caught up in the other to care.

Jared raises up higher causing his cock to plunge even deeper inside Jensen, which now glazes his prostate on every slide in. Moans and whimpers of pleasure keep leaving Jensen’s mouth as the pleasure of his body steadily increases. His body arches off the ground as his prostate is increasingly stabbed by the hard rod of flesh currently inside him.

Just as the pleasure becomes too much, Jensen reaches down between their bodies to grab his own rock hard cock. As soon as Jared sees his mate’s hand move, he gently catches his hand and holds it above his head.

“Nuh huh Jen, I want you to come from only my cock inside you giving you pleasure,” pants Jared as he holds his mate’s hand to the ground.

Jensen whimpers loudly but nods his head in agreement, keeping his hand where Jared gently placed it, even though the pleasure was so extreme. Jensen does the only thing he can think of, he squeezes the inner muscles of his ass and hears a deep guttural moan pouring out of Jared, whose thrusts stutters as he feels the tight heat squeeze him just so.

Jared looks down at Jensen only to find him smiling beautifully at him, his eyes are alight with love, lust and a tiny bit of mischief which makes Jared think that two can play this game.

Without warning, he pulls back swiftly before plunging in deep and fast, scrapping the spongy mass inside with each thrust causing sweat to build up on his face as well as along his spine. He can feel it trickling down along his back before running down between his ass cheeks which make his hole flutter over the slight stimulation. Jared groans out loud once more before continuing on his mission to make Jensen come from just him alone.

Once more Jared changes positions, but this time he holds onto Jensen as he moves backwards, taking the trembling man with him before laying on his back. Having Jensen seated on his lap, causes his cock to sink even deeper inside the tight channel. He feels Jensen shudder which causes him to smile radiantly, his dimples coming out in full force.

Jensen doesn’t have the strength in him to give him hell for it, but instead leans forward until his lips once more latch on to Jared’s in an animalistic way. His canines lengthen slightly, which nips Jared’s bottom lip until a small drop of blood oozes out. Jensen laps it up hungrily as he soothes the hurt by running his tongue along the little tear making sure it doesn’t bleed much more. He grins to himself when he hears Jared whimper from underneath him.

Raising up on his knees, he lets Jared pull him back down towards him with his hands, while also thrusting down to meet him as he does so. The pleasure is so staggering that it causes Jensen to shout out loud. Jared’s name becoming a constant mantra falling from his bee stung lips.

“Oh god Jared, please I need to come, you gotta let me come,” begs Jensen as he continues to ride his mate’s cock.

“Don’t worry Jensen, I’ll get you there,” replies Jared while running his left hand down Jensen’s side reassuring him.

Doubling his efforts, Jared continues to torment the little bundle of nerves deep inside Jensen, deliberately making sure to hit it on every thrust inwards. Jared is reveling in the fact that Jensen is coming undone from the prolonged onslaught. Pushing up again while pulling Jensen down towards him, he hammers in his cock and watches in fascination as Jensen comes, his cock spurting out the white milky substance all over his own chest as well as Jared’s. The erotic sight and the feeling of the muscles tightening around his cock makes him shoot his own load deep inside the blistering heat, the walls milking everything out of him. Feeling his body collapsing back onto the ground, he reaches up just in time to catch Jensen. Jared’s body finally starting to calm down as his breathing returns to normal, he lifts Jensen off him carefully before placing him on the ground alongside him.

Feeling his heart beat slowing down, Jared turns his head towards his mate to make sure he is okay and is greeted with an amazing sight, Jensen passed out from the sheer pleasure his body went through. Reaching out, Jared pulls his sleeping mate towards him and drifts off to sleep with a content smile on his face.

Jensen doesn’t know what startles him awake, but he wakes up in an instant. Looking to his side to make sure Jared is safe, he pulls himself up and changes into his wolf knowing that his senses are heightened in this form. Sniffing the air to see if he smells what woke him, his ears pulls back when his nose catches the scent of a strange wolf on their lands. He checks the perimeter once more, turns back to his mate and nudges him with his snout and ends up having to do it once more when Jared just swats him away. When he finally has Jared’s full attention he pulls back waiting for him to change before heading off towards the foreign scent, Jared following him easily.

 

Her heartbeat is skyrocketing as she continues to run, each of her paws aching as her muscles burn from the over exertion, but she knows she needs to keep going. She decided that leaving home on four paws was better than two feet and leaving was her only option. When she thought of where she grew up, home wasn’t the word that came to mind, hell on earth was a much more fitting term. She needs to get to Timber Falls before her old pack catches her. She knows if she is found, she will die by their hands, torn apart limb from limb and be left for the buzzards to eat what was left of her.

Fleeing from her pack was her only option when she realised that she would never fit in with them. Even though she was only twelve years old, she knew deep in her heart that she did not want to mate this young and certainly not with anyone not of her choosing. Therefore she left, well fled is more like it. She knew that she would be forced into a mating if she didn’t take one willingly and that was not for her. She knows that her only chance is to make it to Timber Falls, where a more responsible and understanding alpha, along with his mate, led a pack.

She knows that if she doesn’t find the pack soon, her strength will be completely drained and she will fall to the ground when that happens. The daylight is slowly fading, she knows that it’s sometime in the late evening. Pressing onwards, she moves steadily but surely, even though she’s in her wolf form, she must be careful.

Traversing around a forest floor is something Kayla never thought she’d get to do, just being here makes both of her forms feel like she is home. Jumping over a small fallen tree is exhilarating but her enjoyment soon ends, because in front of her are two very big wolves and she knows by sight alone that they are both males.

She starts flattening herself to the ground to show them she is no threat to either of them. She hopes they will listen to her before ripping her apart. She looks up at them from her crouched position, waiting for any sort of response. She releases the breath she was holding when they change into their human forms. The taller one looking at her softly, as if to encourage her to do so as well.

Taking a deep breath, she lets her body change. They still tower over her, even in their human state. Her body starts trembling, without her permission a tiny whimper of fear falls from her lips as the shorter one steps forward.

He stops when the taller one put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as if he is reassuring him that there is no threat to be found.

Kayla stands completely still and waits. She doesn’t have to wait long before the taller one speaks.

“Hey there, my name is Jared and this is my mate Jensen. Can you tell me your name and where you come from?” asks Jared in a soft tone.

“Ummm, my name is Kayla and I’m from the east coast.”

“Just curious Kayla, but how old are you?”

“I’m twelve years old.”

“Why are you on your own? Where’s your pack?” asks Jared, instantly seeing the young girl flinch at the mention of her pack.

“I ran away. I heard of a pack here and how accepting they are. Please don’t send me back,” replies Kayla as she begins to cry, big tears rolling down her cheeks before falling off her chin onto the forest floor below.

“Hey it’s okay, isn’t it Jen,” reassures Jared as he looks over at his mate for confirmation and is relieved when Jensen nods his head in agreement.

Listening to what Kayla said about running away, propels Jensen into speaking. He makes sure that his voice is soft and calm as he asks.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how come you ran away?”

Rubbing her eyes to try and stop the tears that have started to fall, she looks up and realises it is the shorter one, Jensen, talking to her now.

“They, my old pack, were expecting me to choose a mate before I turned thirteen, but I didn’t want to and I was told if I didn’t choose on my own than I would be forced into a mating. So I ran away, I didn’t even have time to take anything with me. I don’t understand how they could make me do this when I turn thirteen, but according to the alpha it was this way in every pack but I refuse to believe him. So about two weeks ago I ran while they were not looking.”

“Holy fucking shit, they were going to force you to mate. I can vouch for our pack and alpha that it doesn’t happen here and never will,” responses Jensen, still with a soft tone but fuming on the inside, his wolf wanting to come out and deliver some justice.

Kayla breathes a huge sigh of relief when Jensen spoke about his own pack, now she knows she made the right choice.

Jensen looks at Kayla before turning his head to look at Jared and is pleased when he sees Jared’s facial features and knows Jared feels the same as him.

“So Kayla, here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll all change back to our wolf forms and we’ll bring you with us to see Jeff, my dad who is also our alpha. You don’t need to be worried, you’ll be completely safe here, Jeff and his mate Samantha will make sure of that. Now even though Jeff and Sam will be open to hearing of your reasons for being here, it might take some of our other pack members a bit longer but they should come around eventually.”

Kayla nods her head in understanding and even smiles at them, letting them see that she is okay with what they have told her.

As a unit they change into their wolf forms. Jensen automatically turning towards Kayla’s smaller body and nudges her in between Jared and himself. Jensen deliberately keeps his pace slow, not wanting to lose the little girl they had found, his mind still whirling at what she has told them. He just can’t understand how anyone could force a child into a mating. He is just thankful that his dad is a decent and honourable alpha, who would never treat anyone in his pack like that.

As they follow a familiar path home, Jensen makes sure to check on Kayla and sees she is keeping up. He howls once he gets closer to their home, to signal their return. He sends out another calling to his dad and mum to meet them at the central point of their hometown with clothes for three, one being a younger person. When he gets a affirmation from both parents he smiles at how interested they are.

Slowing down as he enters the central point where the cabins branch off from, he shifts slowly and turns around seeing both Kayla and Jared arriving seconds after him and changing as well. He can tell that Kayla is very apprehensive about doing so but follows with the knowledge that both of them will make sure she is safe.

She is only unclothed for a few moments when a stunning long blonde hair woman approaches her with a welcoming smile on her face. The woman in question passes her some clothes and nods her head to indicate that it is okay for her to put them on. Once Kayla is dressed, the blonde hair woman passes another set of clothes to Jensen and Jared, smiling at both of them in a motherly way.

Jared’s dimples come out as he grins, while Jensen smiles just as easily at the woman before them. Putting on the clothes he is handed, Jared waits until Jensen is completely dressed before turning towards both Jeff and Sam. He then waits for Jensen’s cue to fill them in, but before Jensen can say anything, Jeff looks at all three of them and gestures for them to follow him to his and Sam’s cabin. Jeff then looks at the girl with a soft smile to reassure her that everything is okay.

Kayla waits to move until Jared does before she follows him quietly, making sure not to stare at anything as she passes though it is proving difficult. It surprises her when she sees only open friendliness and curiosity from everyone, without a hint of hatred in any of their eyes. Before long she is stepping up three stairs into a cabin that emanates warmth from every corner.

Jared nods to the seat in between Jensen and him, which she darts to before letting out a long sigh, the cushion almost sucking her down into it due to its incredible softness.

As the sigh leaves her mouth she looks up at Jared and sees him smiling at her, which instantly puts her ease when his dimples come out. Seeing his dimples, she has a feeling that Jensen must be a total pushover whenever those are showing. As Kayla waits, she takes the time to look at the other people in the room. She is very grateful that everyone is sitting because she doesn’t know if she can handle the head alpha if he was standing at his full height. Even though Jensen told her that their alpha is a kind man, she is still wary and slightly afraid of him.

Jensen is watching Kayla closely and knows it is time to start talking. He looks at her and smiles softly before turning his head towards his parents to fill them in about the young girl who is sitting between them.

“So I’m guessing that the both of you are wondering who the young girl is. Well I can tell you that her name is Kayla and that she’s twelve years of age. I feel that she would be better off telling you herself why she’s on her own as well as why she came onto our pack lands.”

“First of all Kayla, I just want you to know that you are safe here no matter what you tell us, so whenever you are ready to talk, just begin and we’ll wait until you are finished to answer you,” implores Sam hoping that the young girl knows she is sincere.

The young girl looks up at the beautiful woman who spoke so kindly to her, takes a deep breath and begins to talk not knowing what life has in store for her from this point forward.

“I ran away from my old pack because I was terrified of the pack alpha. He informed me that if I didn’t choose a mate willingly by my thirteenth birthday, that the person would be chosen for me whether I wanted it or not. He also told me that if I still refused then I would be tied down and forced to submit,” replies Kayla through the now steadily pouring tears that have started to cascade down her cheeks.

As Kayla finishes sharing, in more details than she did in the woods, she is surprised to see tears on the woman’s face and that the pack alpha is clenching his jaw. The anger in his eyes instantly causes her to flinch, which Jeff notices immediately so he pulls his wolf back and tries to calm down. He needs to tell this innocent child that she truly is safe here and that if she wants, she has a permanent place in their pack.

Jeff looks over at his mate, as she instantly moves to his side knowing that he needs her touch to comfort and calm his inner wolf. Smiling at her for a few moments, silently taking strength from her just standing beside him, before turning towards the young girl in the room.

“I’m sorry if I startled you Kayla, my mate Sam meant it when she told you were safe, the anger you saw in my eyes was not directed at you but at the so called pack alpha. I am just appalled that this sort of practice is carried out. If you don’t mind me asking, but how close are you to your thirteenth birthday?” inquires Jeff while looking at Kayla warmly.

“I’ll be turning thirteen in about a month. I was so scared about what he said that I ran away that night and I’ve been running ever since. That was roughly two weeks ago, it has taken me a while to get here even in my wolf form,” informs Kayla.

“Thank you for telling us. I want you to know that everyone in this room thinks that you are a very brave and strong young girl and that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I know that you need some clothes and personal items, so if you would like, we’ll take you to the shops in a short while to get them or we could go in a few days and just ask Tom for some of Saoirse’s old clothes which could possibly work until we can get to the store.”

 

 

Jeff waits to see what she is going to say, but instead of words he gets an armful as she wraps her small arms around his back crying into his chest. Jeff’s right hand immediately starts moving along her back to soothe her, his own eyes starting to well up just from hearing the girl’s gut wrenching sobs against his chest.

“Oh Sweetheart, everything will be okay, let it all out, nobody here will judge or hurt you, you have my word on that,” replies Jeff in a soft tone.

Before long his mate turns towards the two of them and wraps her arms around the pair. Tilting her head down, she places a kiss on the girls’ head which causes her crying to intensify. The four grown-ups in the room are overcome with emotions themselves, Jensen and Jared rub at their eyes excessively to wipe away the tears that were now flowing freely.

Sam is the first to pull back followed closely by Kayla, who wipes her hand across her face to stop the final few tears from falling.

“Thank you so much! Nobody has ever been this kind to me, not even my own parents, they agreed with him and never stood up for me once.”

Even though Jeff is still raw with emotions, he smiles down at Kayla. He knows right then and there that this girl will grow up to be an amazing young woman.

“Now before we head off to Tom’s house, would you like something to eat Kayla, you must be hungry after all that travelling?” asks Sam.

Kayla’s stomach answers for her, as a loud rumbling sound is heard echoing throughout the room, causing her to blush fiercely before she nods her head at the mention of food.

Sam smiles at her and gestures for Kayla to follow her into the kitchen. Sam figures Kayla could use the girl time or if she needs something to occupy her mind, she could help prepare food for everyone.

Kayla smiles at the three men in the room before quickly catching up with Sam, her eyes roaming over all the pictures on the wall as she passes them along the short hallway to a brightly lit kitchen. Her eyes opening wide with delight as she sees the amazingly fitted out kitchen, which has the modern conveniences including a dishwasher. She giggles softly as her eyes continue to take in the huge open space. She jumps slightly when she hears Sam calling her name and turns her head to look at Sam sheepishly as if having been caught doing something naughty. She sighs happily when Sam only chuckles at her enthusiasm.

“I have a feeling that you like to cook or bake,” say Sam as she looks at the happy girl before her. Her motherly instincts kicking in the minute the girl told them her story. Personally she wants to find that prick and tear him limb from limb. If the look on her mate’s face as well as the boys were any indication, that feeling was shared.

“Honestly yeah I do enjoy cooking, though I was only able to cook when I was at school. I used to be able to make cupcakes and sometimes even pancakes. That was until I was yanked out of there the minute I turned twelve. No one even batted an eye. If you are willing to teach me, I would love to learn how to cook some more,” replies Kayla, a smile lighting up her face at the sheer joy of being able to learn again.

“Of course I would love to show you how to bake or cook but for tonight I think we’ll stick with something easy, but you are so very welcome to help me. Now I want to know what you think of some delicious turkey and cranberry sauce sandwiches or would you prefer something else,” asks Sam.

“Turkey and cranberry sauce sandwiches sound divine, could we put some lettuce in them or is it only me that likes lettuce on them?” enquires Kayla.

“Lettuce is an awesome compliment for them, Jared could eat it by the barrel load, though Jensen tolerates it for Jared’s sake and my mate Jeff will eat it because we made it.”

Kayla just nods her head in agreement as the two of them get to work. Sam points out where the bread is kept, which drawer holds the knives and which cupboard holds the plates. While Kayla works on gathering what Sam has asked her to get, Sam cut slices of turkey off the breast that was leftover from dinner the night before.

Kayla butters the bread then places slices of the cut turkey on them followed by the cranberry sauce and finally the lettuce. When the five sandwiches are finally completed she places them on their individual plates before cutting them into big triangle shapes.

Sam grabs five cans of coke from the fridge placing them onto a big tray, she also places three of the plates on as well before indicating to Kayla that she should grab the last two and follow her back into the sitting room. She glances behind her once to make sure that Kayla can manage before turning fully and leading the way. Jeff, Jensen and Jared all turn when they hear footsteps coming from the hallway, which instantly causes all of their stomachs to rumble when the smell of food hits their noses.

Sam chuckles softly when she hears it and is pleased when she catches Kayla giggle over the starving men in front of them. Placing the tray on the coffee table, Sam turns to Kayla and helps her set the plates down before nudging her to take her own and as well as a can of coke.

Once Kayla has her two items, Sam hands Jeff his plate and can, before nodding to the boys that they can take theirs. For the next twenty minutes, silence descends on the cabin as each of them tuck into their delicious sandwiches and drink their cans of coke.

“When we’ve all finished our food, I would like to bring you over to Tom’s Kayla, to ask Saoirse about lending you some clothes. If that’s okay with you?” asks Sam.

“Yeah, that’s okay with me as long as both of you are coming with me,” replies Kayla. Before she can finish her statement, both Jeff and Sam start to nod their heads and smile to show their support for her.

Kayla is the last one to finish their meal, as she savours every bite and sip. Determined not to dwell on the encroaching sadness, Sam goes over to the hall closet and pulls out a pair of flip-flops for Kayla to wear. She places them on the floor beside Kayla’s naked feet before turning to her mate to let him know that after Kayla has freshened up they will be ready to head over to see Tom. Once Kayla is finished eating, Sam shows her where the bathroom is so that she can freshen up from travelling such a long distance. Kayla nods to her gratefully and indulges in a quick shower, the pounding hot water loosening up tired and sore muscles.

Feeling refreshed, Kayla slips back into the clothes she was given earlier, before heading back out to the sitting room to put the flip-flops on that Sam had given her. She then follows Sam out to the front door, where Jeff is talking to Jensen and Jared. When the boys spot them, they smile before telling Jeff, Sam and Kayla that they were heading on out and that they will see them soon.

As the boys start to walk home, Jeff, Sam and Kayla walk along the winding path to get to Tom’s cabin. Knocking on the door, Jeff waits patiently for it to open and is not waiting long before the door swings open to reveal Tom’s towering six foot frame. Nodding in respect to his alpha, Tom shows them inside and calls for his mate to come to the sitting room. His mate, Jamie, enters the room and stops short at the strange girl that is standing with their pack Alpha and their mates. Looking at Tom with questioning eyes, she comes to stand beside him and waits for their alpha to speak.

“Hi Tom, Jaime, first of all I would like to introduce you to Kayla, Jensen and Jared found her in the woods earlier this evening and brought her back here. Now she has explained to Sam and myself why she’s here, which I’m not going to get into right now, but rest assure that I will tell you all shortly. Now the reason that we’re here if Saoirse had any old, but good quality clothes that she no longer needs or uses and would be willing to give Kayla here.”

“I’ll have to ask Saoirse since it will be up to her, Alpha, if she’s willing to give up some of her clothes, doesn’t matter if they’re old or not,” replies Jamie as she turns and walks towards her daughter’s bedroom. Upon entering her daughter’s room, Saoirse looks up at her mother.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” asks Saoirse from her where she’s sitting on her bed.

“Oh nothing serious, hun,” replies Jamie.

“Okay, but something must be wrong because you look worried, I can see the frown lines by your eyes, mom, so you might want to just tell me,” responds Saoirse as she looks up at her mother.

“Our Alpha has asked us if you’d be willing to give some of your old clothes to a young girl that has just arrived and needs our help. Now you can say no and he has to accept that.”

Saoirse doesn’t respond to her mother, but instead gets up to head to the living room, since she is curious about the new girl.

“Saoirse, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to see what has you all worried.”

Jamie doesn’t say anymore as they enter their living room. Jeff is making small talk with her mate and Sam is talking reassuringly to the new girl. The four of them all turn in their direction as they enter, Sam looks hopeful, while Saoirse has a curious look on her face.

“Hi Alpha Jeff, mum told me of your request and I thought I’d answer personally and my answer is yes.”

“I’ve got a few sweat pants and t-shirts that I’m sure will fit, but I don’t have any spare footwear or you know underwear. I don’t think she would like second hand underwear anyways, I know I wouldn’t,” snickers Saoirse as she waits for a reply.

“Thank you Saoirse, that would be really helpful and I know Kayla will appreciate your kind offer,” replies Sam as she peeks down at the girl in question who’s hiding slightly behind Jeff looking nervous. Kayla nods as she hears her name and smiles shyly at the girl who seems to be nice.

“I’ll just head back to my room to get them then. Kayla, you can come with me if you want, but if you don’t then that’s okay too.”

Kayla smiles shyly as she follows the young girl, who appears to be around the same age as her. Jeff waits until the girls are out of sight before turning to Jamie, who has poorly hidden how worried she has been since they arrived.

“I’m sorry Alpha, please understand that if I appear to have been distrusting it was not my intention, but I am worried for the young girl. I know that whatever happened to make her flee her old pack must have been awful and I am just fearful that there’ll be repercussions to us for taking her in.”

“I understand your concerns. I also hope that if anything does happen due to us providing shelter for Kayla, that we can come together and get through it. My other hope is that Kayla, in time, will get to know us better and feel safe enough to grow here,” replies Jeff just before the two girls, who has been talking quietly to one another, enter the living room again. As Kayla looks up and sees Jeff and Sam, she heads towards them with a bag full of clothes and a smile on her face.

 

Over the next few days, Jensen and Jared come over to Jeff and Sam’s place more often than normal. They take the time to talk and get to know their new pack member better.

Slowly but surely Kayla becomes more at ease with everyone who visits Jeff and Sam’s cabin. She is still unable to sleep anywhere except the sofa, but they hope that with time, her fear of being kicked out will evaporate.

 

Even though Sam has talked to Jeff about her concerns over Kayla, she still wants to get another friendly view on things. One afternoon, when Jensen and Jared are over, she brings up her concerns to them. She asks if taking Kayla shopping would be too much for her and if she was ready to see more of the pack. Jensen puts Sam’s fears to rest and says Kayla is stronger than she thinks she is and that she is more than ready. After talking to them she calls Jeff, asking him if he has the time to take Kayla and her into town, so that Kayla can go shopping. Jeff says that he is free and starts to head home.

Sam turns to Jensen and Jared and thanks them for alleviating her worries. They smile at her warmly before letting her know that they’re going to head off and will see them later. Calling out a goodbye to Kayla they make their way towards the front door and smile once more when Kayla shouts out her reply. Sam then turns and makes her way into the kitchen to let Kayla know that they’ll be heading out very soon and that they need to put their shoes on. Kayla nods and puts on the flip flops before following Sam to the living room to wait for Jeff. When they hear Jeff pull in they make their way down the few stairs to the truck where Jeff is waiting.

 

Jeff sits in the driver’s seat waiting patiently for the Sam and Kayla to come out. Shortly enough they do, Sam hops into the front and buckles in while Kayla sits in the back directly behind Sam’s seat before buckling her seat belt as well.

Jeff puts the truck into gear and heads off along the dirt road that will lead to the paved one that will bring them to town. Humming softly he watches the road ahead while taking quick glances in the rear view mirror to make sure that Kayla is okay and is chuffed when he sees that her eyes are taking in everything as they drive by. Being a were really does help to see things more clearly, even when riding in a vehicle.

About thirty minutes later, Jeff pulls the truck into a parking spot outside the bookstore. He waves to Katie and Chad when he sees them through the window. He knows they’ll be around later with questions of their own, when they spot a third person exiting his truck. He holds his hand out for Sam, which she takes tenderly. He gasps when he feels a much smaller hand take his other one. When he looks down to confirm that he’s not hallucinating, Kayla is looking back up at him with a worried expression on her face that clearly ask if this is okay. Jeff smiles instantaneously to reassure her that everything is fine. The smile he gets in return is amazing, the girl’s face lights up with a radiance that even Jeff can’t describe. He knows that they made the right choice when telling the girl that she had a place here, in this pack, to belong and grow.

“So, Sam where do you think we should start?” inquires Jeff.

“I think we’ll drop by Erin’s store, you know the one with the purple window frames, they really do have nice clothes for teenagers and of course other personal items that Kayla will need. Then it will be off to Alona’s shop for shoes, such as trainers and comfortable school shoes.”

All three of them agree as they continue down along the street, each of them with a bounce in their step. Jeff and Sam can’t believe that they get another chance at being parents again. While Kayla has finally found people she knows she can learn to love like a real family and who will love her in return.

The bell jingles as Sam pushes the door to Erin’s shop open. She greets the owner with a smile just as jubilant as the one that greets her. They had become fast friends when Erin moved here around ten years ago and had formed an instant bond almost like sisters.

“Hey Sam, Jeff. I see you’ve brought a newcomer with you. What is your name little one?”

Kayla looks at the woman shyly before looking at Jeff then Sam to make sure it is okay, seeing no frowns, she turns to the kind woman once more.

“My name is Kayla, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi Kayla, my name is Erin and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Now what can I help ye with on this fine day?”

“Well, we need to get some clothes for Kayla. We’re thinking a few good pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, underwear, socks, a few jumpers for the winter months, a rain jacket, some pairs of sweatpants, cardigans and maybe some other items if we see anything as we browse, if that’s okay?”

“So a good sized wardrobe then. I’m sure we’ll find everything that is needed for Kayla, but I think first things first, we need to get your measurements to see what size you are. Then what type of jeans would suit you as well as what colour would suit you best. Of course while you’re in the dressing room, I’ll measure you for a proper bra fit and then we can work from there. So, don’t be shy Sweetie, you’re in safe hands here.”

Kayla just nods her head in agreement and follows Erin to the changing rooms. She keeps the sweats on while Erin takes measurements of her hips, waist and then leg height. There is nothing more annoying than finding the perfect pair of jeans, only to have them trail along the floor underneath your shoes because of the legs are too long.

Once Erin wrote down the hip and leg measurements, she then went to take measurements of Kayla’s chest. Erin makes sure that Kayla knows what is happening and that is as comfortable as possible the whole time. Writing down the last few details, Erin leaves Kayla inside the dressing room to head out and get some jeans, t-shirts and of course the correct bra size.

Kayla sits down on the little seat that is inside her changing room, patiently waiting for Erin to come back. Drumming her fingers on the seat, she taps out a little melody of her favourite Taylor Swift song, ‘Shake it off’, smiling to herself as the beat of her fingers pick up the tempo as the lyrics played out in her head. Just as she is finishing up the song, there is a light tap on the door followed by Erin calling out to see if it was okay to come in. Kayla replies that it is and the door opens softly and slowly.

Erin has picked out three different styles of jeans, the first pair is a straight leg dark blue, the second pair are skinny jeans that are a light blue colour and the final pair are a black colour but in a bootcut style. She also has several long sleeved tops, t-shirts of various colours and arm length, as well as other items consisting of bras and underwear. One look at the underwear, tells her that these are her exact size, so she holds off on trying those on, and just picks out different colours of whites, blacks, light blues, reds and greens.

“Okay Sweetie, I’ll put these on the hanger slots on the wall and leave you to it. Just give me a shout when you’ve finished trying them on and we can work from there. Take your time now, there’s no one rushing you,” proclaims Erin as she hangs everything up and heads back out the door, closing it solidly behind her.

Kayla picks up the first pair of jeans and puts them on, she likes the style but the dark blue is so not her, she makes a mental note to tell Erin. Next come the skinny jeans which she loves instantly, loving the way they cling to her legs. It helps that she has slender legs in the first place, but what she loves the most is the light blue colouring. She tries on the boot cut last simply because she doesn’t know if they’ll suit her. Putting her self-doubt aside, she steps into them and is extremely happy with the length of them, being a petite size for her age is sometimes a downer, but in these jeans she feels fabulous. Now that she has tried on all the jeans, she now knows what two types of jeans and colours that she likes.

Trying on the various bras ends up taking longer because she wants to make sure her breasts fit into the cups properly. There is a lot of fixing and adjusting, but in the end she is extremely happy with two of the bras that Erin had chosen. She wonders if it is okay to wear one of her new outfits now, though before she does, she decides to ask Erin first.

“Erin,” calls Kayla.

“Yeah Sweetie, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if it is okay to wear a new set of clothes now, I’d really like to wear something that’s just mine if you’re okay with it?” inquires Kayla shyly.

“Oh of course you can hun, no problems there. I’ll just take the tags off the ones you’ve chosen and bring them to the counter. Take your time and hand me the tags when you come out,” says Erin as she waits near the changing area.

Now that she has her answer, she settles for the pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, as well as a white bra and knickers before slipping her feet back into the flip-flops. Picking up the tags from the clothes she is currently wearing, plus the boot cut jeans and various tops and underwear, she opens the door and walks until she comes across Erin and hands her the tags as requested. She is also greatly relieved when Erin takes some of the clothes she is carrying as well.

“Thanks Erin. I don’t know if I was going to be able to carry all of them. I left the dark blue jeans in there. I didn’t like the colour or the cut, but I did make sure that I put them on the hanger correctly and left them close at hand when you go back in later on.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Kayla. Maybe when you get settled in, you might be interested in a part-time job here at the store. Just think on it for now and let me know.”

Kayla doesn’t know what to say so she just nods her head. The people here really leave her speechless with all the kindness that they have shown her. As the two of them make their way back to the front of the store and they are greeted by Sam and Jeff, who are both smiling at Kayla. As they look Kayla over, they are both happy that she was able to find something she liked and that suited her well.

Jeff pulls out his wallet as he waits for Erin to tally up the bill, only to roll his eyes when it comes back cheaper than he knows it should be. He sees Erin wink at both of them so they won’t make a fuss, because even Erin could tell that the young girl has been through a lot recently and only wants her to feel special.

Placing the items into multiple bags, she hands over the heaviest of them to Jeff and then splits the rest between Sam and Kayla.

“Remember what I said Kayla and get back to me when you can. Now I hope all three of you enjoy the rest of your day and come back whenever you like.” Waving goodbye to the three of them as they leave the store.

They then head a few doors down to Alona’s shoe shop. The bell above the door jingles announcing their presence which causes Alona to look up and smile when she sees the three of them.

“Hey guys, how may I help ye today?” asks Alona as she looks across the till at the three people that has just walked in to her store.

“Hey Alona. We were hoping you weren’t too busy and could help Kayla here get some shoes,” replies Jeff as he smiles brightly down at Alona.

“Oh hi there, Kayla. Do you happen to know your size? Or do we need to measure just in case?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m a size 5, but if it’s not too much trouble could we check to make sure?”

“Not a problem, Kayla just follow me. Jeff, Sam please take a seat and we’ll be back shortly,” announces Alona while ushering Kayla ahead of her.

Jeff and Sam sit down on the two seater near the front door, watching both what was going on outside as well as looking around the shop.

Alona stops Kayla at a foot measuring device that is located near a plush looking square seat. Kayla sits down on the seat without waiting for instruction and Alona grins at her.

Without needing to be told what to do Kayla slips off her flip-flops and then proceeds to place one foot at a time onto the device to let Alona measure her. She watches as Alona write down a few words on the little piece of paper. Finishing up with the measurement, Alona looks at Kayla for a few moments before asking her to follow her. She leads Kayla back towards Jeff and Sam.

“Hey Jeff, Sam I was wondering if you’d be willing to let Kayla get docs instead of regular joe shoes? I have a really nice pair that I think Kayla would like.”

“I don’t see a problem with that. I know you know your stuff Alona when it comes to picking the right footwear,” acknowledges Jeff.

“Cool I’ll just get them. Kayla just you wait here with Jeff and Sam for me while I run to the storeroom to get them.”

“Sure thing Alona. I’ve always wanted a pair of docs,” snorts Kayla as she watches Alona scurry off to the back of the store. She wonders what colour or design Alona has in mind.

As a smile grows across Jeff’s face as he watched Kayla wait impatiently for Alona’s return, the anticipation just building in her. Jeff has already decided that everyone in his pack will do their very best to make sure that girl has every opportunity in life from now on. Reaching over, he silently asks for Sam to hold his hand and feels a thrill of excitement go through him when he feels her hand in his. Some days he doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

After five minutes of waiting, Kayla finally sees Alona making her way back to them. She comes to a stop beside Kayla holds up a pair of docs triumphantly, her grin splitting her face.

“Now these are the docs I was talking about,” Alona says to everyone even though she is only looking at Kayla. In her hands are a pair of black leather docs with red roses embroidered along the outside of each boot. Kayla squeals with delight when her eyes take them in and everyone grins at her enthusiasm. Placing them on the floor in front of Kayla, Alona looks at her as if to say, ‘what are you waiting for?’ Kayla doesn’t need any more encouragement before sitting right back down and asking Sam for a pair of thick socks.

Once Sam hands them over, Kayla is all over the boots, putting one on at a time and doing up the laces correctly. She then stands up once the laces are done up to her liking and proceeds to walk around the shop in them, getting a feel for the boots as she walks, jumps, and skips around the floor testing them out.

“Oh my god, I love these, can I get them please?” pleads Kayla as she turns her eyes to Jeff and Sam willing them silently to say yes.

“Of course you can, we already told you that you needed durable footwear so these are perfect,” replies Sam.

Instead of answering, Kayla runs over to where they are both sitting and first she hugs Sam tightly before pulling Jeff sideways into the hug. She couldn’t be happier as she feels both sets of arms wrap around her once again. Alona stands off to the side and smiles as she watches the scene in front of her.

“So what kind of trainers are you thinking of Kayla? Do you like any particular brand or are you not fussy when it comes to the type of trainers you wear?”

“I’ve never had trainers before Alona, but I’ve heard of them. I’ve always wanted to try Adidas if you have them. Any colour except white will do, since that colour shows dirt too easily, which can be a pain to clean, or I’ve heard anyway,” responds Kayla honestly.

“How about all four of us take a look and each once choose a pair of trainers in a size 6?” queries Alona.

“Like a scavenger hunt or an Easter egg hunt,” answers Kayla with glee. All four of them go to the massive display of trainers for girls and boys. Kayla doesn’t want to limit herself to the girl’s trainers, some of the boy’s ones have pretty cool colour and designs too.  
After looking through the section of trainers in size six, everyone is able to find a pair that they think will suit Kayla. Jeff chooses a pair that is dark blue pair with a white swirl on them. While Alona’s pick is a pair of green ones with butterflies on them. Sam has picked up a pair of black ones with red flames going down along the outer rim. While Kayla has found a pair of plain pink ones.

Alona reminds Kayla, that even though they all picked a pair for her to try on, that the decision is Kayla’s as she guides her to a chair. Once she is sitting, they place the shoes on the floor by her, so that she can start to try them on. Kayla decides to try the pair she picked first, but vetoes them quickly since they aren’t comfortable. The next ones she tries on are the ones that Jeff picked for her and as soon as she puts them on, they can tell by her face they aren’t the right ones either.

Sam’s choice is third and Kayla smiles at how good they look with her new jeans, the red flame design popping out immediately against her light coloured jeans. She loves how extremely comfortable they are, but takes them off grudgingly to try on the pair Alona got her. Kayla doesn’t say anything after she slides the last pair of shoes on. She is torn because she really likes both, but doesn’t want to assume that it is okay to have both.

Alona sees how Kayla is divided between the two pairs and decides that she will make sure that the girl will get both of her choices, because both pairs suits the girl really well.

“So Kayla what have you decided? You can tell us,” coaxes Alona as she watches the young girl.

“Hmmm, I can’t decide between the pair Sam chose or the pair you chose for me Alona. I’m in two minds about them. They’ve already been so kind by getting me so much already, that I don’t feel right asking them for even more,” replies Kayla honestly.

“Oh sweetheart, we want to help you, you’re part of our pack now, and we really hope you know that,” replies Sam

“I know that you’ve said that, but it’s going to take a while for it to sink in. The pack here is so different from my old one, that it keeps blindsiding me at random moments.”

Sam just takes Kayla’s hand in her own and pulls her towards where she is standing and just wraps her up in the circumference of her arms, holding the girl gently but effectively.

As Jeff watches his mate hug Kayla, he turns to Alona and knows right away that she can tell what he is going to say.

“Alona, can we get all three items to go please?”

“Sure Jeff, no problem there, just let me grab the boxes for the trainers and ye’ll be good to go.”

As Kayla hugs Sam, she hears Jeff telling Alona to get everything ready for them to leave. Gasping quietly she peeks over at Jeff from where she’s leaning against Sam with a thankful smile adorning her face. She just can’t get over how generous Jeff and have been to her.

As Alona totals up the tally, and calls out the cost, she reduces the docs by $50, so that they now only cost $65 and charges the trainers as buy one get one half price. When Kayla sees this, she rolls her eyes since she knows that each pair of trainers were $95 a piece, but doesn’t say anything.

After Jeff pays for the shoes and adds those bags to the ones he is already carrying, they make their way to the exit. Kayla reaches for Sam’s hand as her tummy rumbles loudly, causing Sam to chuckle at her.

“I think it’s time we head back to the cabin and have some dinner. What do you think?” asks Sam while looking down at Kayla beside her.

“I think that would be an awesome idea, because I’m so hungry I could eat a side of lamb or beef, I’m not picky.”

Jeff laughs at Kayla and is only stopped when his own stomach rumbles quite loudly on the packed street. The locals turn towards him at the sound and smile at him in respectful amusement.

Reaching the truck, Jeff jumps into the driver’s seat, while Sam takes the front passenger seat and Kayla slides into the back again. They are all buckled up before the engine even starts. Soon after they pull out, Kayla slips into a light sleep from the rhythmic vibrations and the warmth of the truck.

Kayla starts to wake up as the truck slows down. She rubs her eyes as she stretches and looks out the window, a smile growing on her face as the cabin comes into view. As soon as the truck comes to a complete stop she unclips her seatbelt and opens the door, before stretching a second time to get the rest of the kinks out of her back.

She then helps Jeff and Sam carry all the bags of clothes and shoes into the cabin. Once again being hit with a sense of warmth and safety as soon as the door opens.

Placing the bags on the sofa, she plonks down beside them, as she stretches out in front of her and lays her head back. She then closes her eyes for a few moments just to take it all in again. Lifting her head from the couch is an arduous task but she does it nonetheless when she hears Sam call her name. Getting up off the couch, she follow the voice, finds both Sam and Jeff in her cosy looking bedroom. Her queen size bed with its big fluffy pillows and an equally soft looking duvet, is looking mighty appealing right now but she’s too hungry right now so she holds back.

Looking at Jeff and then to Sam with one of her eyebrows raised as if to say, ‘what’s going on? Jeff chuckles before he begins to speak.

“So Kayla, we’ve noticed you haven’t changed anything yet. We can change the colours of the walls and even the bedding to something you like. It’s completely up to you.”

“I know the room is mine and I can change anything in it if I want it? I love the bed just the way it is. I love the butterfly theme on the cover and pillowcases. I’ll have to think about a colour theme for the walls,” replies Kayla as a huge grin splits her face.

“Well that’s good. I’m guessing you’re loving the en suite bathroom and the walk in closet,” asks Jeff.

Kayla doesn’t hide her squeal of delight when Jeff mentions both the en suite and the walk in closet. She blushes uncontrollably at her sudden display but she doesn’t shy away from the fact that she is extremely excited about the possible change to her room in the future.

“Thank you both so much. In just the short time I have been here, everyone has been so welcoming and nice to me. It’s the first time I have ever really felt like I was part of a family or pack. I would be honoured to live here. I can still visit Jensen and Jared right? I mean without them, I don’t know if I would have found you all in time,” admits Kayla before rushing over to hug them once again.

“Of course you can visit them, I have a feeling that they’ll be here again before the day is out. Though right now, I think it’s time to get crackin’ with dinner. How about all three of us head into the kitchen and get started,” replies Sam while smiling at her mate and Kayla, who in such a short time has captured their hearts.

It only takes Kayla a few weeks to fully settle in. School is starting up again shortly in a few short days and she is apprehensive, but excited be able to go back to school again. She has taken Erin up on the part-time job offer, since it is nice to have her own money for once It also helps her meet some of the students who will be her classmates.

Kayla is extremely grateful to learn that Saoirse, Tom’s eldest, is going to be in all her classes, since the duo have developed a very close bond over the past few weeks. Saoirse accepts her the way she is and has told her that everyone here will protect her if anyone from her pervious pack shows up, something which Kayla hopes never happens.

 

 

 

Putting on her black trainers with the red flame, Kayla stands in front of the mirror for the one hundredth time in the past few minutes trying to make sure that the clothes she picked out are a good choice. She does not want her first day to be one of pointing and staring. She is so worried about how she looks, she doesn’t notice that someone is standing her door, until hears the sound of a throat clearing. She jumps until she spots Jensen looking at her fondly.

Picking up her leather jacket, which was a gift from both Jensen and Jared for her thirteenth birthday, she puts it on followed by her school bag and meets Jensen at her bedroom door. She smiles at him for not mentioning her little freak out in front of the mirror just a few moments ago.

“So Sam is in the kitchen and she wants to see you off, so kindly appease her,” pleads Jensen as he ruffles her hair, which in turn gets him a slap to his wrist.

“I deserved that huh! Don’t worry Kayla, you’ll be fine. So today I’m dropping you and Saoirse off and in a few days you can get the bus once you’ve become familiar with the route the bus is going to take.”

“Yeah you were a bit of a jerk, but I forgive you. How come Sam wants to see me, we already had breakfast before Jeff headed off. I must admit something though, I am quite nervous about starting back in school after not being in one for so long. I don’t want the teachers to think I’m stupid or can’t keep up with the others in my class. I’m just really glad that I’ll have Saoirse with me for all my classes’ even gym. I mean we’re starting seventh grade, which is stressful in it of itself,” snorts Kayla as she mentions the word gym.

“Hey Sam, Jensen said you need me,” inquires Kayla as she enters the kitchen. Sam looks up at her as she enters, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand.

“Hey Kayla, I picked you up a new phone yesterday. It’s the Samsung Galaxy S5, got a protective cover for it as well, so here you go,” replies Sam as she reaches across the kitchen island to place the phone in front of Kayla.

“You didn’t have to Sam, I am saving up to buy one for myself.”

“I know you are kiddo but we thought that you deserve it for your birthday since you never did tell us what to get you. I already put Saoirse’s number in and she has yours. Plus you have Jensen and Jared’s numbers respectively and of course mine and Jeff’s as well,” smiles Sam as she watches Kayla trying to hide her glee but failing miserably.

“Seriously though thanks for this and for programming in some phone numbers for me. I might have forgotten to get Saoirse’s once class starts which by the way we should get going Jensen,” replies Kayla as she moves around the kitchen island to give Sam a hug.

“See you later and tell Jeff not to worry, I’ll be okay.”

“He’ll worry anyway, you know how he gets,” enlightens Sam as she waves them both goodbye.

Kayla and Jensen give one final wave back before leaving the house, Kayla smiles when she spots Jensen’s car in the driveway, a sleek black impala with white leather interior. Kayla had to admit that when Jensen first showed her his baby, she giggled in sheer delight. The car is gleaming in the early morning sunshine and when Jensen informs her that she is riding shotgun, since Jared isn’t here with them.

The stop at Saoirse’s house is quick as she is already waiting for them outside on her front porch step. As soon as she sees the sleek black car pull up, a huge smile crosses her face. She is so glad that she had agreed with Kayla on how they were going to school on her first day. Most of the other teenagers they know love Jensen’s car and will be so freaking jealous when they step out of it.

Pulling up in front of their school fifteen minutes later, the other students and some of the teachers are looking at the car in appreciation and maybe a little bit of envy. Kayla and Saoirse both smirk at Jensen who has a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Waving goodbye to the girls he heads off to town to meet up with Jared for a late breakfast.

Parking outside the bookstore he spots Jared through the window. To this day the man takes his breath away. He knows the instant Jared realizes he is there, their intense bond pinging almost like radar.

Seeing his mate turn and smile at him, his dimples popping out make Jensen’s knees weak. Thankfully he is still sitting behind the steering wheel and doesn’t make a fool of himself by swooning or you know falling on his ass, because he knows he would never live it down, especially since Misha is working today.

The door to the bookstore plays a lively jingle as Jensen pushes open the door before Jared comes out from behind the counter and stands in front of him, a smirk across his face like he knows what Jensen was thinking about just now. Jared leans his head down towards him and seconds later he feels his soft lips on his. It sets his blood on fire, his nerves firing on all cylinders as the heat engulfs his insides. He feels Jared’s tongue slip out and run along his lips seeking entry which Jensen is all too willing to give.

Moaning into the kiss, he reaches up and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, the soft strands falling gently through his fingertips before he gathers them up again just to savour the softness of his hair.

A clearing of a throat makes them spring apart, their faces red from the blood pumping through their veins, their chests heaving from the sensuous kisses just moments ago.

“Had to break you guys up and keep things PG for Chad’s sake or for the potential customers who might walk in the door at any given moment,” snorts Misha as he comes towards his friends.

“You know I can’t help myself when it comes to Jensen,” declares Jared as a devilish smirk lights up his face.

Misha just rolls his eyes and mutters the word morons under his breath.

“Did Kayla go to school okay? I hope everything works out for her,” inquires Misha as he indicates to them to follow him back towards the far end of the book store. He flicks the open sign, so it says back in ten minutes. He can do that, since he is the owner after all.

“Yeah she got there okay. I picked up Saoirse as well and dropped them right outside a few minutes ago. You could see their classmate’s envy when they spotted the car.”

“That’s good. At least she made a good impression with the Impala being her chariot for the day.”

They all nod their heads in agreement. Ever since Kayla has entered their lives, the pack seems to have grown even closer together now that the pack who needs help and looking after. They were already a pretty close knit unit before, Kayla just seems to bring something special to their pack. Jensen loves having her as part of his family. He now has the sister he never had, even if they aren’t related by blood.

 

After getting through her first week of school, Kayla is glad that it is finally Friday evening. Erin gave her the weekend off so she doesn’t have to work until the following weekend, which she is extremely grateful for. This first week has drained her. She forgot how tiring school can be, but is so happy that she is able to learn again. She has missed the routine of going to classes and catching up on the daily gossip. She quickly learns that having Jensen as an older brother has its benefits, one being Jared. Over the last week, she caught a few of her classmates flirting with them, which just made her laugh.

She loves the looks on her classmates’ faces whenever she has to break it to them, that Jensen and Jared are a mated pair and that they never stood a chance. Every time this happens, Jensen and Jared both blush so intensely that their faces look like they could explode any minute. Luckily everyone in their town knows about the pack and the human contingent greatly accepted them many years ago when Jeff had first come here.

Kayla decides to walk home from the bus stop, that is in between Saoirse’s house and her’s, since it is such a nice day. As she walks along the path that joins their homes, she is suddenly grabbed. They catch her completely off guard. She never even picked up their scent until they had her. Kayla knows instantly that her old pack has found her. Though their first mistake was not checking for her phone, while their even bigger one, was to try and take her from the pack she is currently in.

Kayla knows she needs to remain calm as she is hefted over the assholes shoulder. She has to remain calm and quiet until the moment arises for her to make her move, and try to get in contact with some member of her new family.

As Kayla is taken further away from the safety of her family, she knows she can’t wait any longer. Unable to reach her cell phone, she puts every ounce of her vocal strength to use. She howls as best she can in her human form, hoping that someone is nearby and hears her call. As soon as she opens her mouth to make another cry, her head the slap she gets across the face. When she looks up to see who slapped her, she is so shocked to see that it was her own biological mother. Kayla vows then and there, that if she gets out of this alive, she is going to call Jeff and Sam, dad and mum from now on. She knows they love her more deeply than her own flesh and blood did.

Rubbing her face to take away the sting, Kayla glares at the bitch who just hit her with such hatred, that is silently thrilled when the woman staggers back slightly in shock.

Never expecting the girl to show that much anger in her face, the woman smirks back, knowing full well that the child is in for a rude awakening. She will learn her place soon, which will be on her knees in front of the alpha, servicing him.

“We must hurry, lord only knows when that other pack will show their ugly faces. Hopefully by then, the brazen pup will have been put in her place,” the sadistic woman replies as she looks at the spawn she gave birth too.

Kayla whimpers quietly when she hears what is being said. Looking up towards the dwindling afternoon sun, she hopes that her new family will find her in time. She starts to squirm to alleviate some of the tension, since being carried over someone’s shoulder is very uncomfortable. When she notices that the person who has her is having a hard time keeping a hold of her, she starts to move more. She is slightly surprised when she is dropped to the ground, but doesn’t dwell on it too long, before shifting into her wolf form

She immediately starts to run, the moment her paws touch the ground. Her stride taking her away quickly as her paws eating up the ground underneath her. She weaves around trees and jumps over fallen branches, as she hears her kidnappers behind her. Letting out another howl to let her new family and friends know that she is in trouble and needs help. Relief floods her body when she hears the answering howls of Chad and his mate Chris. Now that Kayla knows help is on the way and she just needs to continue her quest of dodging and hiding from the pricks of her old pack, who dared to enter the lands of the Timber Falls Pack.

 

Chad is running through the woods on his day off from the bookstore with his mate. Their bodies moving swiftly and gracefully through the much loved area of their lands when a howl catches their attention. Listening closely, both of them hear it again and recognize the sound their new pack mate, who sounds like she is in serious trouble. They each answer her with one of their own howls as they change their direction and head closer to where the cry came from. They let out another howl to alert their pack and alpha that someone is in in trouble. They know that the others will follow Jeff and their calls for help.

Both Chad and Chris pray they will reach Kayla in time, even though both of them have a sinking feeling that her old pack has come to town. What worries them, is that the other pack seems to have disguised their scents to hide in plain sight on the surrounding lands. Chad lets Chris lead, since he is a natural tracker and can detect the slightest indentation on the ground or smell in the air. Racing through the undergrowth of their massive woodlands, they have to change direction every once in a while as they are lead deep into the heart of their lands. All the while Chris makes sure to howl every few minutes to help the pack follow their trail. Sure enough, after his last call, he hears the answering reply of Jensen, followed swiftly by Jared, Jeff and Sam.

Soon after that, Chris and Chad see them break through the undergrowth before joining up with them as they continue their search. They can all feel the worry pour from Jeff and Sam. Each of them thinking that they might not make it in time to save her from the hands of those sadistic assholes who have taken her. As they round a very large tree and enter a small clearing, they all of stop, their eyes not comprehending the scene that is playing out in front of them. Then a scared and hurt sound falls from Kayla’s lips, breaking through their shock as each of them spring into action.

 

As Kayla tries to outrun her assailants, she is broadsided by the one person she dreaded to see ever again, her old alpha Paul. Her body slams into the ground from the sheer force of the hit, causing her body to instantly shift to her human form and she knows she is in even more danger than she was before. Seeing the evil man standing in front of her, looking down at her like she is a piece of freshly caught dinner is making her feel very uneasy. She prays even more for her new family to arrive soon.

She watches as the man takes off his clothes and knows what is going to happen, but vows to herself to fight with every ounce of strength. She will not let him defile her without a fight. She shudders with revulsion as the man bares himself to her and hates her old pack even more.

“Get her arms and pin them. She doesn’t have the strength in her legs to fight me off,” he shouts to his lackeys as he smiles in satisfaction as they follow his orders.

Kayla collects a mouthful of spit and aims it at the guy’s face, feeling proud of herself when it connects with his cheek. Her joy is short lived when he punches her in the face, her head rattling from the force of it. Kayla refuses to cry, she will not let him see how much it hurts.

“You bastard! I’m going to fight you with everything I have. You will not rape me, you vile piece of shit!” screams Kayla as he starts touching her bare skin with his disgusting hands.

“There’s no one here bitch, I’m finally going to put you in your place. You thought running away would save you? You were very much mistaken. Nobody’s going to want you in their pack once I’m through with you,” declares the man as he begins pushing her legs apart with his hands and keeps them spread open with his knees.

Kayla fights him at every step with all her strength, stares in horror as his body draws closer and closer to her intimate place.

“Stop it! Get away from me. Please help me,” cries Kayla as the man’s fingers enter her body in such a brutal manner that she screams in pain. Her body shaking as it is violated. She moves her body away from him as best she can and even manages to free one of arms to scrape her fingernails down the man’s face hoping to stop him, but it is to no avail. Kayla’s face once again bears the brunt of another forceful hit, this time harder than before. She can feel blood trickling down the side of her lip.

“I hate every single one of you. You will all suffer Jeff’s wrath for this.”

Mocking chuckles can be heard from all around her. Then the two fingers became three, before they are ripped out. She is terrified as she knows what is going to happen next and that she wasn’t stretched enough. Kayla starts to cry as the situation becomes more real around her. She is scared as her legs are once again forced more brutally apart, huge bruises forming on the insides of her thighs. A dull throbbing pain begins taking over her body.

Kayla screams as the pain intensifies, as the fear takes hold of her. She is hit again as she tries harder to fight against what is happening to her. She braces herself for more pain, but is shocked when the heavy weight of her attacker is removed and her other arm is freed. Looking around she sees her new pack coming to her rescue, Jeff rams Paul in the side knocking him off, his black coat shining under the dwindling sunlight. Jeff snarling at him, his teeth bared and ears pointed back, Jeff is looking for blood.

 

Jeff is the first to reach Kayla, ploughing into the man that is violating who he sees as his daughter. When he glances down at Kayla and sees the tears streaming down her face, his protective instincts go into overdrive as he bares his teeth at her attacker. Jeff attacks the man that was over Kayla, while his mate goes after the woman who was helping hold down Kayla’s arms with rope. The other four attack the rest of the group, driving them away from Kayla and the alphas.

Kayla curls her body up and watches the scene unfold around her. Sam’s coat is a soft shade of blonde. While Jensen’s is a sharp white colour with light brown patches that almost look like his freckles in his human form. Jared is a chocolatey brown colour with lighter tones all the way through. Chris and Chad are both soft shades of brown. Kayla watches with a faraway look as her old pack is ripped apart.

Jeff takes his time with Paul, making sure to inflict as much damage as possible. Ripping out his throat is the final blow, blood sprays everywhere as the arterial vein is torn wide open. Blood mats Jeff’s coat as he watches the man die at his feet, the body turns human as the last of his life force oozes out through his wounds.

Only as the last breath leaves the body at his feet does Jeff turn around and head back to Kayla. His adrenaline slows down almost instantaneously when he spots her curled up in the foetal position. Anger soars through his veins and he wishes he could kill the bastard all over again. He looks to see where Sam is and when he spots her, he motions her over, before the two of them head to Kayla together, taking each step slowly as to not frighten their little girl.

Sam and Jeff turn back into their human forms before making the last few steps to where Kayla still lies on the ground.

“Kayla sweetheart, it’s okay now. They can’t hurt you anymore,” says Sam as she kneels down beside her little girl, wanting to reach out and run her hand gently down the girl’s head before deciding against it. She watches Kayla closely for any signs of comprehension or awareness of and is startled at Kayla’s response.

Kayla’s body bolts off the floor and into Sam’s arms, harsh sobs rack her body as she clings to the first person she knows will comfort her. Feeling a hand brush through her hair gently makes her cry even more.

“Mum, I tried to stop him but he was so strong, he touched me down there with his hand and I feel so dirty,” sobs Kayla as she buries her head in Sam’s shoulder.

Sam’s breath hitches when she hears the first word out of Kayla’s mouth, until the rest of the sentence tears her up as she gently cuddles her child to her. Rocking her back and forth, she tries to sooth Kayla. She looks up at Jeff with tears in her eyes that beg him to come forward.

“Kayla, everything will be okay, you have my word on that. I’m so sorry that we weren’t here quick enough,” says Jeff as he bends down beside his mate and their adopted daughter. He watches as Kayla turns her head towards his voice and has to fight back his own tears when he sees the horrible bruises that mar her face. Not knowing if he should touch her or not, he leaves one hand on Sam’s back and the other on his knee.

Kayla sees Jeff’s hesitation and moves one of her arms to wrap around him as she cries in the warmth and comfort of their arms.

“I’m sorry for being so stupid and weak.”

“First of all Kayla, you are not stupid and I never want you to say that about yourself again. Secondly you are most definitely not weak. I know you fought them off as long as you could and even managed to cry for help Oh sweetheart, you don’t even realise how much Sam and I love you like our own.”

“Daddy, can I call you that? It is okay?”

“Of course it is, we’ve wanted to ask you for a while now if you wanted to become an official member of my family.”

“Yes, oh my god yes. Please that’s all I’ve ever wanted since the second day I was here. I’m so tired, can we go home?”

“Yes we can head home. Jensen, Jared, Chad and Chris go check the boundaries to make sure everything is secure and meet us back at our cabin,” orders Jeff as he looks at his pack members with thanks before turning towards Kayla once more.

“Sweetheart, are you able to walk on your own or do you need me to help you?” queries Jeff kindly.

“I can walk but we might have to go slowly. My ribs are hurting from when I was hit from the side earlier,” replies Kayla truthfully.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll just take it easy on the way home, but please let us know if you need to rest or stop if your pain increases.”

Kayla nods her head in agreement and lets Jeff help her to stand while Sam gets to her feet beside her. Between the three of them they slowly but surely make the long walk back to their cabin. Kayla stopping every once in a while when her ribs start throbbing more intensely, but she insists that she is okay to carry on. She knows once she makes it home, that Jeff and Sam will get her patched up.

 

 

All three of them breathe a sigh of relief when the cabin comes into focus, only a couple more feet and they will be inside the safety of their home. Sam helps Kayla up the three front steps, then over to the couch and gently sits her down on to the soft cushions below before going back down the hallway into Kayla’s room to grab a loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Jeff picks up his cell phone and calls Jake, the pack’s doctor, to come to their cabin as soon as he can, to which Jake informs him he will be there pronto. Making his way into the kitchen, Jeff fills up the coffee machine and starts it up before moving to the freezer to get some frozen peas. He places them in a tea towel he carries it back into the living room and places it gently on the huge bruise which covers half of his daughter's right cheek.

Watching his little girl flinch in pain brings tears to Jeff’s eyes. He’s just glad that he managed to get there when he did, because he hates to think of how much worse it could have been if the cruel act had been completed.

Hearing the light knock on the cabin’s front door has Kayla tensing, but she immediately relaxes when Jeff answers and says hello to Jake. She knows it’s the pack’s doctor just coming to check on her. As Jeff opens the door wider to let Jake in, she watches as they talk for a few seconds, so softly that even her werewolf hearing can’t pick it up, but she is not worried because she knows she is safe here.

Jake comes to a stop in front of Kayla and kneels on the ground facing her, his mind already cataloguing her injuries and what is most urgent. He doesn’t like the bruising on her cheek which should have healed by now but he will have to take a closer look.

“Hey Kayla, can you tell me where you hurt and which area is most painful?” he asks as he looks at her with gentle eyes.

“Hey Jake, well my face hurts but so does my fingers on my left hand, which I don’t remember hurting. I do feel a slight pain down there, but I think that might be from the forceful way he hurt me. The only other thing I can think of are my ribs from when I was hit from the side, everything else seems okay,” Kayla replies as she looks at Jake and then at her mum and dad.

“I’ll take a look at your face first, then your left hand and your ribs, which could be tender from bruising due to the impact.”

Carefully easing the slightly thawed peas off Kayla’s face, Jake gently presses his fingers around the bruising and has to hide his own flinch at the burning sensation that prickles at his fingers. He quickly retrieves his little flashlight and shines it down on the area and isn’t surprised when it sparkles back at him. He knows then what had burnt his fingers, silver most likely from a ring or some other object that the person used to inflict the injuries.

Next he checks her left hand, lifting it gently from its resting place on the couch’s hand rest. He notices the slight bruising, but thankfully it isn’t broken from the looks of it, it’s most likely only sprained. Pressing down over her ribs to check them, he comes to the same conclusion as before. He knows the last area he needs to check but he will not perform that exam out in the main living area.

“So Kayla, I can give you some good news, your hand isn’t broken but most likely sprained, hence why it hurts so badly. I’ll give you some exercises to do, but you’ll also need to put ice on it for five minutes twice a day until the slight swelling goes down. The bruising on your face isn’t healing as fast as it should, due to small slivers of silver which I’ll remove shortly. Your ribs will take a few days to heal, but should be fine as long as you take it easy. I’m going to wait until we go to a more private room either your own room or Jeff and Sam’s room for me to check down there. I’m going to ask Sam to come with us, okay?”

Jake watches Kayla’s face as she takes in all this information. She smiles when he tells her that her hand is going to be okay and that the reasons behind why her face still hurts her and of course her ribs. He knows that she is slightly uncomfortable when he mentions going into another room, but nods her head yes when he says Sam’s name as well.

“So Kayla, what room would you like to use?”

“My own please, if that’s okay with everyone else?”

She gets three confirmations that it is okay, so with Jeff and Sam’s help she gets up from the couch and lets Sam hold her while they make their way down the hallway.

Sam helps Kayla out of her sweats and eases her onto her bed. She holds Kayla’s hand while Jake examines her down in between her legs. Thankfully, Jake can see that everything is already beginning to heal and that the residual pain Kayla is feeling is from the fading bruising along her inner thighs.

“So Kayla, I’m happy to report that your healing process has already begun and that the pain you’re experiencing is from the fading bruises. I see no tears currently healing, so he didn’t cut you while he tried to force himself upon you. Now I have to tell you that even though you’re healing very quickly you will most likely experience nightmares or terrors which is perfectly normal under the circumstances of what has occurred tonight. So I suggest that you should talk to someone about what has happened. Now it can either be either with a professional or someone in the pack who you can talk to openly with and not worry about upsetting them.”

“Thanks Jake. I was worried about their being more damage down there, since he was so rough. Do you have any idea how bad the nightmares will be? Will I be able to overcome them?”

“It depends on the individual, each person reacts to these types of traumas differently, but I do know that having a good support system in place will help tremendously,” replies Jake, while he takes the small silver shards out of the cut on Kayla’s face. Once finished he wipes the area with antiseptic cream to make sure that an infection won’t happen.

“I’m lucky so then, that I already have great parents in Jeff and Sam and a brother who already care so much about me. Then of course, I have Jared who's been there for me this whole time, to help me ease into life here a bit better since he was such a blow-in all those years ago.”

“You are indeed lucky, Kayla. I notice that you are calling Jeff and Sam your parents. I gather they finally asked you if you wanted to be a more permanent part of their family, in the eyes of the law that is.”

“Yeah they asked me to be their daughter about an hour ago, to which I answered yes immediately too. It’s what I’ve been hoping for since, like the second day I was here, but I didn’t to put any pressure on them so I kept quiet. I know it was silly of me now.”

Before Kayla can get a reply, they hear the front door open and Jeff talking to someone as he tries to calm them down. Both Sam and Kayla are pretty sure that it is Jensen and Jared out there with Jeff.

“Mum, you better get out there to tell them I’m okay or their going to come looking, you know how they get. I’m going to take a shower before I head back out there. I feel so dirty, even if it’s on a physical level. I just need thirty minutes in the shower with my strawberry scented shower gel to make me feel more like myself.”

“Of course sweetheart, take all the time you need. Would like something to eat when you come back out?”

“Oh my god, yes. I would love one of your famous turkey sandwiches. You know, the ones we made back on my first night here.”

“I’ll get right on it, tea or cola with your sandwich?”

“Tea, I think. I need something more relaxing than a sugary drink.”

“Okay sweetheart, meet us in the sitting room when you’re ready,” replies Sam as she leads Jake out of the room and closes the door softly behind her.

The two of them walk side by side back to the main living area and see Jeff watching them closely for any signs of something terrible. He breathes a sigh of relief when he notices their calm demeanours

“She’s okay Jeff. She told me to come out here to tell Jensen and Jared that she is okay, but that she wants to shower first, which I can understand completely.”

“Are you sure she’s okay Jake? She was hurt pretty badly,” asks Jared as he looks towards the hallway they just came from.

“Yes she is okay Jared. The physical cuts and bruises will heal quickly, but it will be her emotional and mental state that we have to look out for. She already knows that she could suffer from nightmares or terrors, so I want Sam and of course Jeff to keep an ear out at night in case she wakes up with one of them.”

 

In the six weeks that followed the events of Kayla’s kidnapping, the pack has grown incredibly closer. Jeff and Sam managed to finalise the adoption papers, that made it official. The new official family, had decided to celebrate by throwing a huge party. Kayla had invited a few of her classmates and of course Saoirse was there. After she had been kidnapped, she had to convince Saoirse that it wasn’t her fault, but her old pack’s. They were the culprits. Thankfully everything has settled back down since then. It took Kayla about two weeks before she was able to go back to school. Her teachers were very understanding and had emailed her some of the work, so she could do it at home. Whenever she has any problems with the subjects at home, her dad, mum or sometimes even Jensen, who was her go to person for maths, who helped her out.

There had been some nights, when the tranquillity of the alpha’s cabin had been rocked by the terrifying screams of a teenager in the throes of severe nightmare. As time passed, it was becoming less frequent. She had started to talk to her boss, Erin, who has told her that if she ever needed to talk, that she would always be there and it would not jeopardise her job in any way, shape or form. After that, Kayla took her up on her offer and once a week they meet in the café on the main street and talk. Erin lets Kayla talk about her fears and the events that happened on the day she was taken. It took for Erin calmly telling her, from an outsider's perspective, that it was not her fault in any way and that she shouldn’t feel guilty or ashamed.

Saoirse and Kayla had grown closer, as their friendship became more solid, their friendship even better than it was before. It took about three weeks for Kayla to feel comfortable enough to walk home on her own once again. The first time she tired she had rung Jensen in a panic, her breathing irregular and heaving. It took him a few minutes to get where she was, he must have broken a few speed limits to have gotten there as fast he did, but there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his sister. He had just pulled her into his arms and told her that it was okay to be scared and that nobody expected her to be okay that quickly. His talk helped her face her fears and she slowly grew more confident in herself and her ability to trust the people around her.

Settling back into school had been the first real start in everything going back to the way it was before. After all her talking sessions with her family and friends helped Kayla so much. She was able to go back to wearing the clothes that she had gotten before everything had happened, instead of the sweats and t-shirts she was hiding in. She feels more comfortable in her own skin again. It had made Sam smile the morning Kayla came to the kitchen and told her that she was ready to go back to school. She had missed being with all her friends and learning.

 

Jensen sits at kitchen table in the cabin he shares with his mate, Jared, and he thinks back to what has transpired since Kayla came to live with their pack. It had taken a long time to get the images of her lying there hurt on the ground in the clearing, but thankfully over the last few months the quirky young girl, that he has grown to love like a sibling, has come back to them slowly but surely. He is thankful that he was able to help her the day she rang him in a panic at the prospect of walking home on her own. A lot has changed since then. Kayla is the back to her joyful, sarcastic self and can still hold a debate with Misha on his book orders for his store. She sometimes rolls her eyes at his choice in novels, but she lets him be.

Throughout Kayla’s recovery, Jensen and Jared hadn’t been intimate and he is beginning to miss Jared’s body against his. He misses the feel of his muscles rippling under his touch. The light kisses and the equally intense passionate ones, but with everything that has been happening with Kayla, all they have manage to do is fall into bed most nights with just a quick kiss. Which is why Jensen is planning on changing that.

He chatted with Kayla earlier today to make sure she was alright with him taking Jared away for a couple of hours. He smirks to himself at her reaction to his question. Getting a slap on the side of the head and told to go get his man was all the incentive Jensen needed.

So with Kayla’s help, they manage to get Misha to give Jared a slightly later finishing time, so that Jensen can pick him up and drive his beloved Impala to their hide away spot just a mile or two away from their cabin. With that in mind, Jensen picks up his car keys and heads out the door. He heads to the waterfall first to place a few items of use up there, such as two huge soft blankets, a bottle of lube and a small picnic basket packed with non-perishable goods, because he knows Jared will be hungry later.

Driving back out through the winding forest road that heads into town, Jensen lets his eyes take in everything around him, the tall majestic trees, the snow-capped mountains in the distance and the distant sound of running water. Their pack is very lucky to have made their home here, the beauty of the area alone is spellbinding. Following familiar roads to get to town, Jensen pulls up outside the bookstore with a few minutes to spare. He glances in the window quickly to see his mate tapping his fingers on the counter top waiting for his shift to end and because he knows he is the reason that Jared was kept late.

He watches his mate talking to Misha and Katie before leaving the shop makes him smile, that man never fails to get his temperature rising. As Jared leaves the building he turns one last time to talk to his friends before pushing the door open but stops he spots the sleek black car sitting under the evening sun. He smiles at the driver as he walks over to the car, but is also curious as the why Jensen is picking him up.

“Hey Jen, to what do I owe the pleasure of you picking me up from work?”

“Well Jay, I thought it is time that we just enjoy being together, just the two of us. No worries or family problems for a few hours. So why don’t you get in and we can start our time together.”

Jared smiles, his dimples popping out as he looks over at his mate before leaning over to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, feeling the smile that instantly take over the face he is kissing.

“Let’s get moving then,” smirks Jared. Something tells him that he is really going to enjoy the next few hours. Resting his hand on Jensen’s thigh, Jared sits back and enjoys the drive to wherever they are going and is delighted when they pull off the main road and down a very familiar forestry dirt road. Jared knows then where they are heading, their spot, which they had found on their many excursions in the forest when they had wanted to be alone.

Gazing out the window, he watches the scenery as they drive, which reminds Jared of how much his life has changed in the past five years. Feeling the car slow down has him turning his head back to face the windscreen and is unable to contain his smile when he notices the secluded path that leads to the waterfall. As he is about to open his door, Jared stops when he feels a hand touch his shoulder and looks back at Jensen to see him indicating to stay where he is so he does.

Seeing Jensen step out and then walk around the front of the car to open the door makes Jared’s heart flutter inside his chest. He loves seeing this side of his mate, the one he tends to keep hidden from the others. The one only their closest friends and family know of and the one that Jared fell in love with. Jensen holds his hand out and smiles beautifully when Jared takes hold of it and lets him help him out of the car. Walking hand in hand they start making their way down the sheltered path, listening to the wildlife all around them. Birds chirping in the trees, the owl beginning to hoot in the distance, the squirrels gathering nuts and the sound of flowing water as they get closer to the waterfall.

Strolling the last few yards until the path opens up to the vista in front of them. Jared spots the blanket laid out on the ground on the outcrop, looking over the pool at the end of the waterfall. His heart skips a beat at how much love has gone into the display. Jensen never fails to amaze him with the little gestures he does and this one is a pretty epic one, so Jared turns to the side and reaches for the man standing beside him before pulling him in close and kissing those enticing lips. The suppleness of them adding to the slip slide as their mouths move together fervently, the heat rising between them quickly as clothes are starting to get in the way.

Pulling back Jared reaches for Jensen’s shirt and pops open the buttons quickly, peeling it from the sculptured shoulders and dropping it to the ground beneath their feet. Next comes the man’s t-shirt which quickly follows the button down. Now all Jared can see is honey toned freckled skin, even more freckles dominate his skin since the summer. Leaning down Jared starts trailing kisses from the column of Jensen’s throat, all the way to his cinnamon colour nipples, biting and licking them until they become stiff buds rising in the air. Listening to the moans from deep within Jensen’s chest spurs Jared on as he continues his path down further before circling the bellybutton then plunging in.

“Jesus Christ Jared, you are going to be the death of me, I swear,” moans Jensen as he gazes down his chest to see Jared now on his knees before him. The image alone causes him to whimper, much to Jared’s delight.

“But what a way to go Jensen. I’m going to cherish every inch of your skin that I reveal, so get ready for the torment to continue,” answers Jared as he listens to the man above him moan even louder as his body shivers with Jared’s words.

Continuing his explorations, Jared pops open the button on Jensen’s jeans before sliding the zipper down so slowly that you can actually hear each rung on the zip open as it moves along. Kissing each bit of newly revealed skin as he does, before tugging the jeans and boxers down the slightly bowed legs before stopping at the boots that adorn the man’s feet. He unlaces them before throwing them to the side. He then pulls the jeans and boxers off slowly by lifting one leg and then the other before placing soft kisses along the muscular legs in front of him. He meanders his way up along the strong thighs on either side before reaching his goal of the hard flesh bobbing in front of his face.

Kissing the tip of the cock before sinking his lips down over it, sucking lightly on the head before moving further down only to drag his lips back up and starting all over again. He listens to Jensen’s quickening breaths and small whimpering moans that leave his mouth unchecked. He relishes in the sounds coming from him as Jared continues his onslaught by licking, kissing and sucking on the cock for another few minutes before letting it fall from his mouth with a plop, a drop of spit linking them for a brief moment before the connection is broken.

“Why did you stop Jay?”

“Oh, I’m not done by any means. I just wanted you to get more comfortable for what I’m about to do next,” replies Jared as he manoeuvres Jensen back towards the blanket before gently pushing him down and spreading him out. His legs instantly falling apart in anticipation of what Jared is planning.

Jared stands up quickly to pull his own clothes off, dropping them by the pile at the side. He joins Jensen on the blanket and then leans down to plunder that tempting mouth once more. The tension between them reaches a boiling point as their passion grows. Kissing those lips once again before he kneels between those spread thighs, runs his hands along them to soothe the trembling limbs.

Admiring the man before him, Jared feels so privileged to be with him even now. “Turn around for me, Jen, need to get you ready,” requests Jared as he watches in captivation as Jensen turns around on his hands and knees. His gorgeous ass faces him, just looking to be caressed and kissed, which Jared is oh so willing to do.

Rubbing his hands along the round cheeks before him, soothing the flesh he leans down to place feather soft kisses along each cheek before parting them to see where he really wants to be. He blows softly on the furled entrance and watches it flutter in front of his eyes before running his tongue along the entrance, he feels it contract beneath his mouth. Licking the area softly before pointing his tongue and pushing it through the tight entrance, he feels Jensen moan loudly through the connection. Concentrating his efforts, Jared focuses on the area and feels it loosen around his tongue before gently moving his tongue in and out faster and faster, revelling in the moans and whimpers pouring out of the man below him.

Pulling back, Jared reaches for the tube off to his left, flicks open the cap before squeezing some onto the fingers of his right hand and coats them generously as he makes sure each finger has enough on them so he doesn’t cause his mate any more than the initial pain. Running his right index finger along the opening before slowly working it in, he watches for any signs from Jensen that show he is in discomfort, but thankfully see none. He watches as his finger moves in and out, feeling the muscles twitch with each slide of his finger has Jared salivating, his own cock is rock hard where it hangs between his legs, but Jared will not rush his preparations.

One finger eventually becomes two after Jensen looks over his shoulder at Jared, his eyes smouldering with the lust shining from them as he tells Jared he can take more. Scissoring them to make the entrance more accepting to the intrusion of a much wider girth, Jared adds a third finger not long after the second, stretching the furled entrance as he continuously watches the man underneath him. His body is undulating as the pleasure takes over with tremors courses through his muscles.

Jared is so focused on the task at hand that he doesn’t notice Jensen swivel his head around to the side and look at him. There are tiny beads of sweat running down along Jensen’s face before dripping off his chin on to the blanket below. When a whisky rough voice speaks, Jared startles and looks up until he finally notices his mate looking at him.

“Jared, if you don’t get in me right the fuck now, I’m seriously going to take matters into my own hands and you’ll just have to watch while I get myself off,” Jensen declares as he looks imploringly and longingly at his mate.

“Okay, I’ll get you there, you have no patience, Jen,” grins Jared as he watches Jensen trying to glare at him, but with one twist of his fingers he presses down on the spongy mass inside makes Jensen’s mouth drop open in a deep guttural moan.

“Oh fuck, Jared, right there, give it to me,” pleads Jensen, while he works back on the three fingers inside him and he whines softly when they are pulled out. His body shivers in anticipation of what’s to come, he stares openly at Jared as he coats his cock with lube, slicking the entire hard length. Feeling the blunt head at his entrance, Jensen tries to push back only to be stopped by the strong grip that Jared has on his hips.

His body shudders at the first initial push of Jared’s cock, he feels it gently pushing past the first line of resistance before it holds there, letting him adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. Jensen lets his body relax naturally and moans in delight when he feels Jared push in more before pulling back, he almost whimpers in frustration until he feels the hard flesh push back in but further this time. Jared repeats this process until his balls hit Jensen’s ass, his cock so far in that Jensen swears he can feel Jared’s heartbeat through the connection.

Jensen waits for Jared to continue to move, but when he doesn’t he starts to move his hips in hopes of getting Jared to. Jared takes the hint and starts to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm, rocking Jensen’s body back and forth. Jensen is already delirious with pleasure, his skin tingles with how much he’s feeling it right now. He thought the first time he asked Jared to top was exceptional, but this is ten times better, he sure did get lucky with getting Jared as his mate.

“Jared need it harder, come on baby, give it to me,” pleads Jensen as he rocks back into Jared’s forward motion.

“Okay, I’ll give it to you.”

Following Jensen’s request, Jared begins moving his hips more intensely, pulling out only to plunge back in and hitting his prostate dead on. He feels Jensen shake over the extreme pleasure of it. Listening to Jensen’s shouts of ecstasy as he keeps up the quick pace, he looks at the smooth line from the top of his mate’s neck down along his back to where they were which makes Jared shiver.

Feeling the muscles contract around his cock, Jared moans loudly, the feelings coursing through his own veins are electrifying as he keeps thrusting his hips in and out of Jensen’s body. Jared is determined though to make sure Jensen comes first, he needs to feel those muscles clamp down on his cock as the pleasure overtakes his mate beneath him. Jared moves one of his hands from Jensen’s waist and moves it around the body below him to wrap it around the hard flesh hanging between the man’s legs. He feels the heat from Jensen’s cock, which makes Jared moan, god he loves the feel of him, every part of Jensen is exquisite.

Moving his hand up and down twisting his wrist as he comes to the head, Jared strokes Jensen just how he likes it. He knows how much Jensen loves the sensations of the upstroke on his cock. The calluses on Jared’s hand, from lifting boxes containing books in Misha’s store, adds to the pleasure Jensen is feeling.

Jensen’s moans became higher as his body is overloaded with intense pleasure. His body undulates as the blood in his veins feels like it is liquefying at the feeling of Jared being inside him as he leans over his back with his hand wrapped around Jensen’s achingly hard flesh has him growling in delight.

Jensen’s body goes rigid as an orgasm tears through his body before his cock explodes. His release coats Jared’s hand and the blanket below them as his body shakes with the sheer force of his release. His inner muscles clamp down on the hard flesh inside, making it even tighter as Jared continues to move back and forth. A shout escapes his throat at the insane pleasure filtering through his veins, he desperately needs to feel Jared come now. Even though his limbs feel heavy, Jensen moves his body with Jared’s, squeezing the inner muscles of his ass more just to feel Jared come in him.

Jared’s thrusts start to become erratic after Jensen comes. He can feel how Jensen is still moving his hips against him as he tightens the walls around Jared’s cock, which causes both of them to moan loudly. Jared’s cock is being squeezed so perfectly, that with one last thrust he is coming, his cock exploding deep inside Jensen. He fills him so full, that he can feel his own come start to ooze out beside his cock which makes them both moan at the hotness of it. Gradually his thrusts became less intense as his orgasm wanes.

Falling forward Jared turns them before he squashes Jensen, because he knows he would never hear the end of. He waits for the last few tremors to leave both of their bodies before he pulls out carefully and collapses on his side. Jared breathes heavily as his body comes down from the enormous high that they both just went through. Reaching over Jensen, Jared grabs the second blanket and drapes it over them as they lay there catching their breaths. He then leans forwards to place tender kisses along Jensen’s neck, before moving closer to those bee stung lips. He kisses them gently, tongues moving together softly, now that there is in no rush and their bodies sated.

“I just spotted the picnic basket, was that for before or now?”

“It was there the whole time. It’s for whenever we felt like eating, but I think a nap is in order first,” replies Jensen as his jaw cracks when he yawns.

“Yeah a nap sounds good. I still can’t believe you have a sister now. I think that Stitch was right, when he told the official alien, Ohana means Family.”

Jensen laughs when he hears Jared’s last few words. “Jared, you’re such a dork.”

“That I am, but I’m your dork.”

“Yes, you are.”

Pulling the blanket a bit higher over them, the two men start to drift off listening to the birds around them, content and happy just to lie there until they have their picnic later. Jared whispers I love you before sleep takes over fully and smiles sleepily when he hears Jensen reply.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
